fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Hotaru
Appearence Alice is a beautiful young woman with long light red hair, light skin and brown eyes. She normally wears a bikini top and blue jeans. On her left shoulder she has a swirling tattoo that reaches her elbow. Unlike her twin brother she doesn't ahve many scars or seriously well built she's ironically rather slim, making people doubt her relation to him. Personality Alice is a girl with a firey personality not one to ever back down from a fight. Matter fo fact she's feared in many towns for her brutality. She can also be really flirty to both genders often stating "People are people why care about gender!" History Like her siblings she survived the distruction of her family and ws found by a dark mage known as Enigma. He taught her how to use more magic than just lightning and trained her to be deadly, However she recently broke away from him and went to find out if any of her family survived like she did having a feeling that her twin survived as well. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Rune Magic:' Alice uses Rune Magic which is somewhat similar to Letter Magic like Oriental Script and Solid Script. Unlike those this magic has hundreds more potentual uses, it can also act as sealing magic in some cases. Alice's runes are based off of 8 elements; Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Sulfur, Mercury, Salt and finally the most difficult element Aether. *'Lightning Magic:' Alice like many of her family are powerful users with elemental magic Alice seemed to link with lightning magic. Alice seems to use this magic at close range using it to augment her staff and unarmed combat. She does however have some excellent ranged spells *'Palm Magic:' To augment her pysical attacks if her lightning magic doesn't work or to even enhance her lightning infused punches and kicks. Alice uses this magic to great skill her iconic spell is Crazy Bitch Palm which can clear a nice long trench in a mountain. *'Great Magical Power:' Alice like many of her clan has a huge amount of magical power. It isn't unique in anyway other than the fact it feels rather dark and turbulent when she unleashes it, it's coloured dark blue and takes the form of pulses in a fire. *'Martial Arts Expert:' Due to her usage of Palm Magic Alice was taught a martial art known as Red Fist Kenpo. The style was created by bodyguards and assassins of an ancient kingdom from one of the northern islands of the Crescent Archipelago. It is known for it's brutal application of physicla strength and speed, masters have been known to punch right through a warrior's armour and chest and right out the back. Alice however isn't that skilled yet. She can kill a man by punching the right point on his chest though. It was recently reveiled that Alice had mastered another style of combat called Crimson Dragon Kenpo, this style is alittle different from Red Fist Kenpo in the sense the attacks aren't as direct and more akin to the methods of her brothers fighting style. It still retains the power of her main style but is alot harder to use. *'Skilled Staff User:' Due to her carrying a staff aroudn with her Alice is a skilled user of the weapon. Her moves are still basic though she doesn't use many fancy spinning techniques but does use them to clear crowds when needed. *'Great Physical Abilities:' Alice is surprisingly strong, fast, durable and agile. Mainly due to her training and natural abilities. She can out do the adverage man with little problem, this advantage stops when she comes across experienced and well trained opponants. *'Really Smart:' Despite her hothead attitude Alices isn't an idiot when the going gets tough she know to get going in the opposite direction. She also knows abit about tactics able to plan out a good number of tricks and traps before engaging in combat. *'Stealth Expert:' Alice as a talent for sneaking. While not an uncatchable master she can still avoid trouble but blending in. *'Skilled in Seduction:' Due to her looks at flirty attitude Alice can seduce both men and women to do what she wants. This can cause more problems than it's worth but when it works out for the better she can get some decent rewards. Equipment *'Staff:' Alice mainly fights with a telescopic staff that she has holstered on her belt, the staff is impressivly durable and very useful as it can extend to roughly 11 feet long allowing hr to vualt over walls and/or people. *'Rune Talismans:' These are used for her Rune magic. They are simple peices of paper cut into rectangles and marked with the elemental runes for her magic. They are housed in the two boxes on her belt. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Under Construction Category:LGBT Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Hotaru Clan